The Center for Countermeasures Against Chemical Threat (CounterACT) at the Lovelace Environmental and Biological Research Institute (LEBRI-CC) will focus on injury caused by the chemical agent, Sulfur Mustard (SM). For years now, analysts in the CIA, DOD and the Congressional Research Service (CRS) have ranked SM as the highest probability agent to be used in a chemical attack. The basis for this ranking is the overall ease of procurement of SM, its widespread Public Health impact, the lack of any current medical intervention, and the ease of dispersal of SM in either small scale or larger scale attacks. The LRRI-CC proposes to create a comprehensive Program for the development of countermeasures to prevent and treat SM injury in the three most affected organs: the lungs, the skin and the eyes. The administrative core will be responsible for the overall coordination of the Projects and Cores in the LEBRI Countermeasures Center for Chemical Threats (LEBRI-CC). The specific aims of the administrative core will have the overall goal of creating a highly interactive, collaborative and scientifically productive environment in which the rapid identification and validation of Top Countermeasure Therapeutics for the prevention and treatment of Sulfur Mustard (SM) induced injury in the three most affected organs, the lungs, skin and eyes is accomplished. The administrative core has the following specific aims. 1) To establish a highly organized and efficient operational base for the completion of the specific aims of all projects and scientific and educational cores. 2) To create a highly interactive environment for communication between the projects and cores. 3) Establish a scientific administrative system for the critical assessment and evaluation of the scientific results obtained by the projects with prioritization of promising therapeutics and termination of activity on less promising therapeutics. 4) Manage resources in support of the research projects and scientific cores; coordinate the activities of the Education and Training Core; and oversee expenditures and grant-related reporting